Unique (canceled)
by Pebble That Shines
Summary: I will explain why it is canceled and were the comic version is on the last chapter. PerfectClan doesn't accept 'imperfect' cats, they jeer at them, taunt them. But what happens when Speckledkit realizes she is 'imperfect' or unique. And will she ever get accepted? Rated T for blood and death in later chapters or because the author is paranoid. Cover by Frostshard!
1. Chapter 1(Edit Complete)

**Hello strangers of the internet! Welcome to this story. Well hope you'll like it and now time for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, the fabulous Erin Hunter group does. I only own the story, clans, and characters.**

 **PS: I have really bad Writers block on ThunderClan's Newest Warrior, I also might rewrite it. Anyway time to shut my mouth.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Different**

 **Speckledkit's POV**

Speckledkit stared at her reflection in a puddle. She was a pure white she-cat with a long, feathery tail. She had brilliant-blue eyes that glittered from the sun's harsh rays. Her tail-tip was black and so was her ears. Under her eyes where a few black freckle-like specks and she had a light pink nose.

One would call her beautiful, inside and out. The young she-kit yawned then got and idea, _maybe the elders will tell me a story!_ Speckledkit then got to her paws and walked to the elder's den. After a few heart-beats she reached it.

"Hello, Speckledkit," purred Harefur, a light brown elder with blue eyes.

"Do you want to hear a story?" asked Leapingtoad, Speckledkit nodded eagerly and sat down.

"Ok, have you heard the story of how PerfectClan, our Clan, was made," Harefur asked.

The white she-kit shook her head and stared at the two elders hopefully. After awhile they nodded.

"Hmmm... Let me think, where should we start," the tom thought for a moment. "It all started with a young kitty-pet named Princess **(not Firestar's sister)**."

"She heard of 4 Clans by a huge lake, that gave her an idea," Leapingtoad meowed.

"The idea was to make a Clan," added Harefur.

"So she ran away from her twolegs to find cats that wanted to join," Leapingtoad took a gulp of air then continued, "most cats didn't want to join and it seemed as though PerfectClan wouldn't last long until a group of rogues came."

Speckledkit stared at them as if asking 'did they join?'.

"They joined," purred Harefur, then she thought for a moment as if looking back at an old memory.

"After awhile the Clan grew," Leapingtoad murmured.

"But!" Harefur interrupted with new tone in her voice, "they got divided, one was against the code while the rest was with it." Speckledkit looked at the two elders in interest.

Then Leapingtoad said, "the Warrior Code for us is, 1; if a cat is not perfect you get to taunt them and they just do all the work, for imperfect cats would make the Clan weak. 2; Leader's word is law. 3; perfect kits and elders eat first. 4; you must never make friends with imperfect cats or cat's from EchoClan." Then she heard her mother calling her.

"We'll continue this story later," said Harefur.

Speckledkit nodded than ran to her mother, Silverlight. The queen is a silver tabby with emerald-green eyes.

"Your going to be 6 moons in a half moon, your going to need to speak so please say something." Her mother's plea took her by surprise.

She opened her mouth then stopped. Speckledkit didn't how to speak, she never did. She felt as though talking was useless. But if she was going to become an apprentice she'd need to speak eventually. Then she decided.

"Is this speaking?" She then realized it was but there was something strange about her voice.

It seemed to be croaking and cracking. She then realized that her mother flinched.

"S-Speckledkit, s-s-speak again," stuttered Silverlight.

"Is something wrong with m-my voice," croaked Speckledkit.

Silverlight stared at her in horror which made her shiver. _Something is wrong with my voice!_ Silverlight than grabbed her by her loose neck fur and carried her to the medicine den.

"Hey," she said which made her mother wince.

Her mother than set her down and called the medicine cat, "Robinheart! Something's wrong with Speckledkit's voice!"

A red tom came out a few heart-beats later with herbs.

"What's wrong with her voice," asked Robinheart.

"Speckledkit say something," ordered Silverlight.

The small she-kit nodded than said, "What's wrong with me?"

Robinheart blinked in surprise than said, "I think it's because she has never really talked but I'm still not sure, bring her to me."

"I can walk!" said Speckledkit with a strange hiss.

Silverlight acted like she didn't hear anything and brought her to Robinheart.

Speckledkit felt him feel her throat then he asked, "does your throat hurt when you talk?"

"No."

"I just don't know what's wrong with her," Robinheart admitted.

Then the red medicine cat pushed some herbs to her, "eat these." Speckledkit winced as she smelled the herbs.

"Eat," he repeated.

She ate the bitter tasting herbs and cringed at the horrible after-taste. Robinheart then put a leaf with honey in front of her. She quickly shrank the liquid.

"Now don't talk until tomorrow and eat these poppy seeds, you must be shocked and tired."

She yawned which proven his point and then she ate the seeds.

 **~~The Next Day~~**

"And that's how EchoClan was made," finished Leapingtoad.

And Harefur added, "now it's time for you to go to the medicine den."

Speckledkit looked at the sky, it was sun-high. She walked to the den and saw Robinheart glance at her.

"Speak," he ordered.

"Umm-" Speckledkit gasped as she realized her voice was still cracking and croaking.

"I'm sorry, I can't waste herbs on an imperfect cat," he said coldly.

"What?!" _I'm imperfect? No this can't be true!_

"Please tell me this isn't true!" She begged, eyes wide.

The tom grabbed her roughly and through her out of his den then yowled, "imperfect cat!" That caught every cat's attention.

"I'm not Imperfect!" Speckledkit wailed desperately.

"Her voice!" Some cats said while others said, "get rid of it!"

She looked at her mother hopefully, but that hope was crushed as her mother said, "that runt isn't my kit!"

Then a white flash got her eye. It was her brother, Whitekit. He stared at her in sympathy then she glanced at her father. His face was full of disgust. Then she started whimpering.

"Stop whining, kit!"

Her tail drooped then she went into the nursery about to climb in her nest when something grabbed her by the tail.

"Your not sleeping in my nest, runt."

She looked up and saw Silverlight. She then walked into a corner and curled into a tiny, miserable ball.

Then she felt a tail go on her shoulder, "hello little one," the stranger said.

"Who are you?" asked Speckledkit.

"I am Twistedfoot," she answered.

"So your imperfect too?"

The she-cat chuckled then said, "I wouldn't say 'imperfect', I'd say unique."

"Let all cats old enough to walk gather beneath the Moss-Rock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Branchstar.

Speckledkit and Twistedfoot sat down in the clearing.

"Speckledkit, step forward!" She cocked her had in confusion, _it can't be my apprentice ceremony, maybe they're exiling me._

"Just step forward," said an impatient Branchstar.

She nodded and stepped toward the brown leader. "We are gathered here today to rename this imperfect piece of dirt!" Speckledkit gasped in shock and heard someone shush her.

"From this day forward until you become an apprentice, you will be known as Brokenkit, for your broken voice." _Brokenkit? No t-this is just a dream, it has to be!_ She thought.

"Brokenkit! Brokenkit!"

 _No, no, no, I should have never spoken at all!_ She felt as though her hole world was crumpling beneath her into a deep black abyss.

* * *

 **Poor Brokenkit, anyway if you liked it please review, if you hate it please review. FYI I will answer to reviews.**

 **List of charactors:**

 **PerfectClan:**

Leader: Branchstar-brown tom with icy-blue eyes

Deputy: Yellowthorn-yellow she-cat with green eyes and has unusual large claws

Medicine cat: Robinheart-red tom with blue eyes and has a white under-belly

Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits)

Stormleaf-smoky she-cat with blue eyes and bridge of nose is white

Ambertail-white tom with orange patches with amber eyes

Foxpelt-ginger tom with fox like pelt with amber eyes

Splashnose-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowstripe-white tom with black stripe running down his back also has green eyes

Jaylight-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Blossompetal-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly with green eyes

Birchfur-white tom with hazel eyes, father to Whitekit and Brokenkit, mate to Silverlight

Tinyflower-black she-cat with blue eyes

Leafwind- brown tom with leaf-green eyes, mate to Dawnspots

Runningdew- white tom with amber eyes

Grasstail- black and white tom with amber eyes

Queens(queens nursing or expecting kits)

Silverlight-silver she-cat with green eyes; kits: Whitekit-white tom with amber eyes, Brokenkit-white she-kit with blue eyes with black ears, tail-tip, specks and has a broken voice. Mate: Birchfur

Dawnspots-calico she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Leafwind's kits

Imperfect cats/kits(she-cats and toms that has something wrong with them)

Twistedfoot-cream she-cat with a twisted foot, has blue eyes

Brokenkit-white she-cat with black ears, tail-tip, and has black freckle-like flecks under her brilliant-blue eyes, has a broken voice

Elders(former warriors and queens now retired)

Harefur-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Leapingtoad-cream tom with blue eyes

 **That's all the cats for PerfectClan I would do EchoClan but I don't have time. Please review!**

 **Edit: Done editing**


	2. Chapter 2(Edit Complete)

**Wow I really didn't expect to get so many reviews! Well time to answer to them...**

 **Shimmerwish(guest): You got that right!**

 **JuStinBiEbErIsHoT1: PINEAPPLES! Oh and yep.**

 **The Tree That Fell Silently: Speckledkit...**

 **Claradreamer: Cause flamethrowers solve everything! XD**

 **Guest(guest): Twistedfoot is in fact a she-cat.**

 **Anyway you may have noticed that there are no apprentices...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, the Erin Hunter group does.**

 **PS: I really need a cover image for this story. I have tried searching the internet but nothing seems to look like Brokenkit, is there anything I can use for her? Can anyone help me with that? This Author's Note is getting to long, time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Two new cats...**

 **Brokenkit's POV**

It had been a day since she was renamed _Brokenkit._ She was already starting to despise that name. Brokenkit and Twistedfoot where sharing a wood pigeon in the 'imperfect' cats den. Brokenkit stared at the pigeon with unease. The den was quiet, too quiet.

"Why did the Clan seemed nice, before I talked?" Brokenkit asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Because you didn't see the Clan's true colors. This Clan is ruthless, not only do they think cats like us are weak, they think we will embarrass them."

"Oh..." Brokenkit murmured sadly.

"I'm not done speaking."

"So they don't take us to gatherings," Twistedfoot said.

She stared at the ground in silence. When they were done eating Brokenkit walked out of the den and into the center of camp.

A white blur whizzed past her head, "Whitekit?"

The white tom kit stopped then walked back to Brokenkit, "What," he asked.

"D-do you hate me like all the other cats in the Clan," asked Brokenkit.

"No," he replied calmly.

That made Brokenkit sigh in relief. Then she asked, "d-do you w-want to p-play?"

Whitekit glanced at her, then the nursery, then the leader's den, "sure."

"Thank you," she said with a noise that was supposed to be a purr.

"Your wel-" his voice was cut off as Brokenkit jumped on him.

She then pushed him to the ground then pinned him. She placed a paw on him, still pinning him. Then she realized something, he wasn't moving. _D-did I hurt him?_

She then immediately got off him then said, "are you o-okay W-Whitekit?"

After a long pause he got up then pinned her to the ground. "You should have seen the look on your face!" He said while laughing.

"You scared me out of my fur," she said while struggling to get out of his grip.

Then she got an idea, she rolled which caused Whitekit to fall. Brokenkit then rolled on to his back then cuffed his ear lightly while jumping off his back.

"Your good," he said while panting.

A few heart-beats later Whitekit batted a paw on her cheek which made her gasp in shock. It didn't spill blood it just stung. _Oh is he going to pay for that!_ While he was distracted by something Brokenkit took her chance and nipped his forepaw, careful not to draw blood. At that moment something grabbed her and tossed her a fox-length away.

"Did that mean she-kit hurt you?" said a voice that Brokenkit knew all too well, Silverlight.

"No, we were just playing, mom," Whitekit responded.

"You know you can't trust her!" said the queen.

Then Silverlight put a paw on the ear Brokenkit had cuffed which made Whitekit wince. "That monster did hurt," Silverlight hissed.

"We where playing," Whitekit repeated. Silverlight sighed.

"Come on, let's go to Robinheart," said Silverlight.

"I don't need too," replied the white kit. Either Silverlight didn't hear or she ignored him because Silverlight carried him to the medicine den.

Brokenkit stared at them wide eyed and shocked.

 **...That Night...**

She was curled in a ball in the corner of the den, she then whimpered as a claw of pain hit her stomach. Her punishment for 'hurting' Whitekit was not being able to eat for the rest of the day.

"Hey Speckledkit," whispered Twistedfoot.

She turned around and saw that she was holding a mouse. She walked to the cream she-cat and asked, "what do you need?"

"Here, have this."

"But wouldn't that be breaking the rule?" Brokenkit asked while staring at the small rodent.

"He said day, not night," Twistedfoot replied.

"Good point," said Brokenkit.

She ate the mouse in a few famished gulps. It was a bit stale and small but nonetheless still good.

"Thank you," she said, voice cracking more than usual. She was growing fond of Twistedfoot.

 **...Time skip again, it's now morning...**

"Branchstar!" Leafwind's yowl woke her.

Brokenkit padded out of the den and into the sunny clearing. She saw Leafwind enter camp with an urgent look in his eyes.

"What, Leafwind?"

The leader's question was answered as two young cats walked into the camp with Minnowstripe at one side of them and Jaylight on the other.

"Who are you and what do you want," Branchstar asked.

"I'm Bumble," said the tom in a serious tone.

"And I'm Bee!" chirped the she-cat.

The duo looked like twins, Bumble was a white tom with blue eyes and had black ears, so was his sister, only not a tom. They also had a bit of black around their nose with a black tail-tip.

"Ok, what are you doing here," asked Branchstar with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"We-" Bumble was cut off by Bee.

"Want to join!"

"Why should we trust you," hissed Leapingtoad.

Branchstar glared at the elder with a look that said, 'shut up or else, this is my Clan that I will lead, not you'.

"You don't have to, but we will be useful. We can hunt and fight probably better than some of the cats here," said Bumble. "But if you don't want us..."

"I'll give you a chance," Branchstar said.

"Thank you, this means a lot to us," Bee purred.

Branchstar then jumped on the Moss-Rock and yowled, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Moss-Rock!"

But there was no need for him to call the clan, every cat was already gathered. "Two former loners have asked to join the Clan, they show promise in becoming warriors," said Branchstar.

Brokenkit heard murmurs of agreement ripple through camp.

"Bumble, Bee step forward...Until you have proven your loyalty to this Clan you shall be known as Bumblepaw and Beepaw."

"Bumblepaw your mentor shall be Tinyflower, Tinyflower I expect you to train this apprentice the way of our noble code."

 _Really? there is nothing 'noble' about 'our' code!_ Thought Brokenkit.

"Beepaw your mentor will be Birchfur, Birchfur I expect you to train your apprentice the ways of our 'noble' code."

 _Oh, no! Oh StarClan please don't make Beepaw become a Birchfur!_

They touched noses then the Clan, including Brokenkit, started chanting their name, "Bumblepaw! Beepaw! Bumblepaw! Beepaw!" When the chanting stopped Branchstar called her.

 _What now?_ She walked to the leader and asked, "what do you need?"

"Shut up and show these cats their new nests," he ordered.

Brokenkit sighed then walked to the two new apprentices.

"Oh! Hi, who are you?" Asked Beepaw.

"I'm Brokenkit," she muttered.

Brokenkit couldn't help but feel a spark of regret as she saw the two twins flinch at the sound of her voice. She showed them their nest then went to her own.

 **...Time skip again, it's now night and Brokenkit is dreaming...**

Why am I in the center of camp? _Brokenkit glanced around camp then saw a kit in front of her. It turned around and to her horror it was faceless._

 _"Who, who are you," she asked._

 _The thing didn't answer her. Then she had a sudden urge to get to it._

 _She started running when she stopped, feeling as though she was getting watched, "Where are you, who are you?"_

 _Then it seemed as the wind was speaking with her, "the broken one must get the honey from the hive of the bumble bee, but it must be careful, for the bees might sting hard."_

 _"What does that mean," her own wail seemed to hurt her ears._

 _Then everything started melting, even the kit. Brokenkit felt herself falling. She stopped falling when she fell into a liquid._ _It tasted salty and Brokenkit realized something,_ I'm drowning in blood! _She struggled but it was pulling her under, her lungs screamed for air._

 _Then everything went an ebony color._ _Brokenkit thought for a moment that maybe she had died until a bright light came and then she saw eyes, one amber the other green._ She then woke up gasping. Her paws felt wet with sweat, _d-did I just get a prophecy dream?_

* * *

 **And done with the chapter! Bumblepaw and Beepaw, get it Bumble Bee X3. What do you think Brokenkit's theme song would be? I'm thinking 'I Of The Storm' by I think Monster of Men or something and remember the title picture! I really need help with that! Wait hold on it seems as though this chapter isn't over yet...**

* * *

 **Beepaw's POV**

She followed Bumblepaw out of camp and into the forest. They stopped as they reached the two-leg place.

"We're here," said Bumblepaw.

Beepaw always dreaded coming here. A jet-black tom came out. Beepaw couldn't help but look at his amber eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul.

"Hi Bumble, Bee," he said.

Beepaw added, "we're Beepaw and Bumblepaw now."

The black tom just rolled his eyes.

Bumblepaw then said, "we joined the Clan, now were is she, were is our mother."

"Oh, you didn't complete the deal yet."

Beepaw and Bumblepaw froze.

"Y-yes we did," Bumblepaw said.

"I'll tell you were she is, when you kill the _kit_ with an amber eye and a green eye."

 _No! This wasn't apart of the deal!_

* * *

 **Now the chapter is over! Please review and thank you for 1 favorite and 2 follows! Oh and I need a name for the black tom. Something that means fear or something...**

 **Edit: Done, done, done, and done. Oh, wait! there's more! Done, done, done, done, done, done...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I didn't except so many reviews on this story! And not one of them is criticizing my work! I expected half of the reviews saying 'This story is way too dramatic and cruel, I hate it' or 'your rushing this too much! just stop it ok!' But just reviews hating on PerfectClan and feeling sympathy for OCs that aren't even real! Thank you! FYI the title cover was done by Frostshard, if it doesn't show it will eventually. Anyway time to respond to the reviews!**

 **Frostshard: Thanks for doing the cover art!**

 **Claradreamer: Speckledkit does rule! And Flamethrowers do solver everything! XD**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows: Thanks for the names, I'll make sure to use one of them.**

 **Shimmerwish: Yes, poor Bumblepaw and Beepaw.**

 **Spiritflare of Starclan: Hi, sure but that's only because your my friend.**

 **Thanks for 2 favs and 3 follows!**

 **PS: Please don't criticize the cover art if you where going to. Frostshard did a brilliant job on it and if you hate on it I shall find you and I shall- wait I think I've gone too far... *Hides flaming chainsaw behind back.* Anyway this Authors note has become too long, time for the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Twistedfoot's story**

 **Beepaw's POV**

"This wasn't part of the deal, Discord," Bumblepaw snarled. "Oh, but if you want her back your going to have to," Discord said with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine.

"Why do you need us to kill an innocent kit that's not even born yet?" Asked Beepaw quietly. Discord stared at then said, "because the mother of that kit was supposed to be my mate."

 _He almost had a mate, and kits? With those scars and vicious amber eyes? Who would love such a blood thirsty cat?_ "But what if someone finds out," Bumblepaw asked.

"You kill them," Discord then added, "it's almost dawn, go back to the Clan." The two Siamese twins nodded then ran back to camp as fast as they could.

 _Oh_ _StarClan, if you are real like the Clan cats say you are, please help us!_

 **Twistedfoot's POV**

Twistedfoot watched the sleeping form of Brokenkit's body. The rise and fall of her chest and the kit's soft snoring sounded soothing to Twistedfoot. _Should I wake her?_

The cream she-cat shook her head, _no I shouldn't._ Twistedfoot sighed, _this poor kit has been through so much..._ Brokenkit then started moving, waking up from her sleep.

Brokenkit blinked open her eyes and groggily got to her feet. "Twistedfoot," she said with a yawn. Twistedfoot blinked then asked, "what?" "Well I wanted to ask."

"Ask what?" Brokenkit hesitated then said, "it's more of a story really. I want to hear your story, you know when you were here has a young imp- unique cat."

"I guess I can tell you," she said, finally deciding. Brokenkit sat down eagerly. "Well it all started when..."

 _~~Flashback(warning blood, death)~~_

"Hi Twistedkit," sneered Runningkit(dew), "how do you like the little present I gave you?" "What do you mean?" Asked the young kit. They where in 'imperfect' cats den.

"You'll see," he murmered. Confusion clouded Twistedkit's gaze as she went into her nest and was surprised when she slipped on something sticky and strange.

 _What the?_ She then realized she had slipped on mud and something else. She grabbed something wiggly in her claw and almost yowled in disgust and shock, a worm.

Twistedkit hated worms. The way wiggled and where always covered with dirt. And most of all she hated the texture of them and their cold, muddy bodies, and their color.

And right now she was on top of about 10 to 20 of them. Then Twistedkit gasped at she felt something bite her flesh, followed by more. _Wait, are those a-ants!_

She climbed to her paws, cringing as she felt worms against her pelt. She was about to get out when a white paw slammed her head into the mud. It was Runningkit.

Twistedkit then warily got back to her paws and winced a she felt an ant bite the bridge of your nose. She jumped out of her nest and whimpered, "your so mean."

Runningkit just rolled his eyes and padded out of the den. Twistedkit tried to rub of all the mud and ants but it didn't work. She was also too disgusted to lick it off.

 _I could get this off by washing myself in the stream the warriors, elders, and apprentices talk about._ But she would need to go through a the small crowd of cats.

She took a deep breath and mustered all her courage then came out of the 'imperfect' cats den and into the clearing she knew as camp. She felt gazes on her pelt.

Twistedkit was about to leave camp when something stopped her, "kits aren't supposed to leave camp." _I forgot Ambertail was guarding camp!_ She thought with alarm.

She muttered something under her breath then walked back to her den feeling hot with embarrassment. Twistedkit scowled as she heard the other kits snicker.

"Hello, _Worm_ kit," said Runningkit. She heard Grasskit(tail) and Dawnkit(spots) snigger. "Stop laughing, your the one who put ants, worms, and mud in my nest!"

Runningkit stared at her in mock shock and called his mother, "mama! _Worm_ kit is accusing me of something I didn't do!" Splashnose immediately went to her kit.

"What did she accuse you of, honey," asked Splashnose. Runningkit put a fake hurt expression on his face and said, "she said t-that I put mud, worms, and ants in her n-est."

Splashnose stared at her in rage, "how dare you accuse my innocent, precious, loving kit such a horrible thing." Twistedkit gulped and said, "b-but he d-id do i-it."

"What prove do you have!" Splashnose snarled. "When I was about to get out of my nest he shoved my face into it!" "Why would I do such a thing?" Asked Runningkit.

Twistedkit glared at him in rage and said, "because you are a fox-hearted bully!" "How dare you, kit! Go to you den and leave Runningkit alone," hissed Splashnose.

Twistedkit glowered and walked to her den with her tail between her legs. When she inside the 'imperfect' cats den she lay in the corner of it, not wanting to go on her nest.

She sighed with sadness as she felt the hard cold stone beneath. Twistedkit shut her eyes tight and to her surprise after awhile she felt someone start licking her ears.

 _Who's doing that?_ Twistedkit looked up and saw Hickorypaw. She felt his pink tongue lick her forehead and slowly to her tail and soon he was done grooming her.

Twistedkit stared at the tabby tom with a questioning gaze. She looked down and immediately regretted it as she saw a dead worm. "Don't look at it," said Hickorypaw.

"Why are you helping me, I'm imperfect," she asked. "Your not imperfect," he mused, "just unique." "Oh..." After awhile Hickorypaw asked, "Need help with your nest?"

"Yes!" Soon she had a new nest with fresh moss. "Thanks," she said while yawning. Twistedkit then climbed into the nest and shut her eyes. _Hickorypaw his nice._

After 15 minutes Hickorypaw joined her in the nest and put his bushy tail around her. their gazes locked for a few heart-beats until Hickorypaw looked away.

Soon she drifted into a deep sleep.

 ** _..._**

When she woke up Hickorypaw was gone. She got out of the den and into the clearing. Twistedkit took a vole from the fresh-kill pile and started eating it when Sandpaw came.

 _Worm_ kit. Me and Hickorypaw was a match in StarClan and you can't stop us from being together!" Said Sandpaw."Ok," Twistedkit said, still confused.

Sandpaw then stormed away. Twistedkit took another bite of the vole thinking about what happened when Hickorypaw walked to her.

"Look, there's something I need to tell," he said. At that moment Sandpaw came and said, "what? Are you going to tell me how you feel about me and how we're more than friends?"

"Sandpa-" Hickorypaw was cut off as Sandpaw said, "are you going to ask if we can be mates? We're too young Hickorypaw! Let's talk somewhere else, not near this imperfect kit."

Then Hickorypaw finally snapped, "she's not 'imperfect' she's unique! And I don't love you in that way I love you just as a friend now go away so I can talk to Twistedkit!"

Sandpaw just stared at him in shock and hurt. Then she walked away, tail drooping. For a half second Sandpaw shot her a glare that was filled with malice and hatred.

Hickorypaw and Twistedkit stared into each other's eyes. Twistedkit saw an unknown emotion in Hickorypaw's eyes and the strange thing was that she felt it in her chest.

The two young cats stared at each other until Twistedkit asked, "what where you going to ask me?" The tom blinked back into the present and mused, "n-nothing."

 ** _..._**

"Twistedkit, from this day forward you will be known Twistedpaw. Whoever wants to mentor this thing say so now," said Branchstar plainly while looking at the crowd.

The newly named Twistedpaw stared at the gathered cats desperately. At the last second Hickory _breeze_ and Sand _claw_ said, "I will!" At the same time.

"I guess we'll both mentor her then," said Sandclaw with an evil smirk. Branchstar nodded then yowled, "the Clan meeting is over, continue what you where doing!"

She was now eight moons, they had delayed her ceremony for two moons. "What will we do first," Twistedpaw asked. Sandclaw snorted, "you'll be cleaning the elder's den."

"No, we're or I'll show her the territory," Hickorybreeze retorted. Sandclaw's tail started to bristle as she said, "she is my apprentice and I decide what to do with her."

"She's also my apprentice and I think I will show her the territory and you could make sure she cleans the elder's den and replaces the nests with fresh moss."

"Fine!" Sandclaw snapped then stalked away scowling. "She as such a short temper," Hickorybreeze meowed. Twistedpaw nodded and followed him out of camp.

By the time they where done with their tour on the territory Twistedpaw was exhausted. "Twistedpaw!" Sandclaw called. Twistedpaw yawned then ran to her mentor.

"It's about time! Now go clean the elders den," Sandclaw said while flicking her tail impatiently. She sighed, "fine." "Quit whining and go clean the elder's den."

After what felt like a life time she was done. "Thanks," Leapingtoad said. Since she was too tired to say 'your welcome' she just went straight to the 'imperfect' cats den.

 _ **...**_

After training hard for 5 moons and still never going to a gathering, today she would become a warrior. "Sandclaw, Hickorybreeze is Twistedpaw ready to get her warrior name?"

"Yes," Hickorybreeze said proudly. Twistedpaw could barely hear Sandclaw's faint voice saying, "no..." But when Hickorybreeze nudged her she said, "fine! She's ready!"

"From this day forward you will be known as Twisted _foot_ , StarClan honors nothing from you. You'll never be a true warrior," Branchstar finally finished. "Twistedfoot!"

She felt a burst of pride as half the Clan chanted her name, and she felt joy as she heard Hickorybreeze chanting the loudest. Then the chanting slowly died down.

"Follow me," said Hickorybreeze. Curious, Twistedfoot followed the handsome tom out of camp and soon they where next to a huge sycamore tree. "It's huge!"

Hickorybreeze looked at her in concern, "didn't Sandclaw show you it?" "No," Twistedfoot said sadly. Hickorybreeze licked her ear and said, "I'll talk to her about it."

"There's something I need to tell you," Hickorybreeze mewed. "What?" "I, I love you. will you please be my mate?" Twistedfoot stared at him in shock, speechless.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way," he murmured. "I do feel the same," she said quickly while adding, "I will be your mate!" A purr came from her mate's throat.

"You've made me so happy..." "But you would have been happier with me," said Sandclaw, leaping from the bushes. "Sandclaw!" Hickorybreeze and Twistedfoot gasped.

"If I can't have Hickorybreeze no cat can!" Sandclaw yowled while lunging at Hickorybreeze's throat. NO!" Screeched Twistedfoot, while lunging at Sandclaw.

But Sandclaw batted her away like a scrawny piece of fresh-kill. Twistedfoot watched in horror as Sandclaw dug her sharp claws into her mates throat. "Stop!"

But when she begged Sandclaw to stop the pale ginger she-cat just dug her claws harder into Hickorybreeze's throat. She felt hot tears stream down her cheeks.

Soon Hickorybreeze was dead. "How c-could you-u? How could you k-k-kill the one you once l-oved," asked a crying Twistedfoot. "I didn't kill him, you did," said Sandclaw.

Twistedfoot couldn't take it anymore, she ran as fast as she could to the Clan. She hated how her twisted foot slowed her run. She ran over the stream getting her paws wet.

Her Clan mates shot her shocked glares as she ran into camp. "Hickorybreeze dead, Sandclaw murderer," gasped Twistedfoot gasping for air. She heard her Clan mates murmur.

She then wailed, "Sandclaw murdered Hickorybreeze!" Twistedfoot heard gasps ripple through camp. "Why should we even believe you?" Asked Branchstar.

At that moment Sandclaw ran into camp and said, "Twistedfoot murdered Hickorybreeze after he asked me to be his mate and I said yes, she killed Hickorybreeze!"

Twistedfoot stared at her in shock and Branchstar told her, "you killed a fine warrior, I here by exile you from PerfectClan. If you are found on the borders we'll kill you."

"Why should you believe her! She has his blood and fur on your paws," said Twistedfoot. "I was sitting next to him before he died," said Sandclaw with fake grief.

"And the reason you don't have blood on your paws is because you washed them, look," Sandclaw added. "Get out of our Clan and our camp!" Snarled Branchstar.

"Wait!" Harefur screeched, "it was Sandclaw who killed him, I saw her!" Twistedfoot just stared at her, "but why didn't you try to save him?" "I'm too old." she then added.

"That's why I'm asking to join the elder's den." Branchstar thought for a moment then said, "Twistedfoot you can stay, Sandclaw never show your sorry face here again."

"But, bu-" "GO!" Branchstar roared. "Fine! But you better look out Twistedfoot because your blood will be on my paws when you take your final breath," Sandclaw said darkly.

The pale ginger she-cat turned tail and pelted into the forest.

 _~~End of Flashback~~_

Brokenkit stared at her with wide eyes and asked, "did you ever see her again?" "No," Twistedfoot answered, "but I know she's in the forest, somewhere." Brokenkit stared at her.

"What," she asked. "Why did she kill Hickorybreeze," asked Brokenkit. Twistedfoot paused then said, "I think it was because she was jealous and she liked him since she was a kit."

"I have one more question," Brokenkit said then asked, "what's a hickory?" Twistedfoot purred in amusement, "It's a tree with nuts." "Oh," said Brokenkit, lost in thought.

By the way Brokenkit looked at her Twistedfoot knew Brokenkit would never think about her the same way again.

 **Brokenkit's POV**

...2 hours later...

Brokenkit stared at the small white she-kit in the middle of camp with wide eyes. "Where did you find her," asked Branchstar. "At the border next to the twoleg place," Yellowthorn said.

"It looks like she was born earlier today," Dawnspots observed. "I wonder how in the name of StarClan she managed to survive, her mother died kitting her," said Yellowthorn.

Branchstar nodded and said, "since the warrior code says we can't abandon kits in need she can stay, but she needs milk." "My milk is gone," said Silverlight as cats glanced at her.

Robinheart walked out of his den and said, "Dawnspots can, she's going to give birth any day now." Dawnspots stared at him in shock and said, "I, I guess I can help a kit."

"If I'm going to be her adopted father then she's going to need a name," said Leafwind. Dawnspots nodded and said, "Maybe Petalkit because she's small like a petal."

Leafwind purred and said, "that's a perfect name."

* * *

 **I'm finally done! I'm, I'm exhausted, it took me a day to make this chapter and it's over 2,890 words! The reason I made the chapter so long is because I won't have Wi-Fi for about a month and I won't be able to be active on FanFiction as long as I want to. I also know cat's can't cry, frown, smile, or anything like that, I just think of them as animated. If it's annoying please tell me so I can change it.**

 **-Spoiler alert- Petalkit is a teacup kitten so you know what's going to happen when she doesn't grow -end of Spoiler alert- Are you happy I added her, Spirit?**

 **Question: Do you like the story so far and do you think I'm rushing it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**20 reviews, it's only at chapter 4, and none hating this story? Thanks!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pretty Random Rainbows: Well they were good names :3**

 **Shimmerwish: We all hate Sandclaw.**

 **Frostshard: Really? *Googles "can cats cry"* Wow your right!**

 **Crazy Fennic Fox: Thanks for telling me, I'll remember that.**

 **Foxtail of StormClan: I know, but I don't know how to explain time for cats. FYI I might rush it a little because the main stuff starts happening near the end of Brokenkit's apprenticeship.**

 **Claradreamer: I kinda want to call you scary girl with the flamethrower at this point.**

 **The Tree That Fell Silently: Ok, I'm dancing! See I'm dancing!**

 **CinderPeltLover: Sorry, as you can see Frostshard already did it. But you can do it for fun, it just won't be shown on the cover of this story.**

 **Starburst768: Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors, the Erin Hunter group does.**

 **Definition of unique: being the only one of its kind; unlike anything else.**

 **(Brokenkit's POV)**

It have been a day since the kit arrived. Brokenkit was about to grab a mouse when she heard a wail of pain coming from the nursery. She quickly ran into the nursery and saw Dawnspots panting in her nest.

"Brokenkit," she said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Brokenkit asked with wide eyes.

"I, I think I'm kitting. Get Robinheart," Dawnheart said then wailed in pain again.

Brokenkit ran to the medicine den then went inside it.

"Dawnspots," said a panting Brokenkit. "Dawnspots is kitting!"

Robinheart nodded then grabbed a mouth full of herbs, some she recognized as borage. Then Robinheart ran to the laboring queen. Brokenkit padded outside and watched everything that was going on in camp. Leafwind was pacing outside the nursery.

She then saw Silverlight come outside the nursery carrying little Petalkit who was mewling for milk.

Brokenkit heard hushed whispered saying, "your doing great Dawnspots." And, "just 3 more."

When Dawnspots had started kitting it was sun high and now it was sunset. Then Robinheart finally walked out of the nursery.

 **(Leafwind's POV)**

Leafwind padded into the nursery, he sensed that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Leafwind?"

The tom ran to his mate and looked down at the kits, Leafwind stared at their little bodies in shock.

"What's wrong?" Dawnspots asked, voice laced with worry.

Dawnspots looked at the kits. She let out a yowl of grief, only 2 out of the 4 kits were alive. He licked the grieving queen's ear.

"Why must StarClan take such young kits?" Dawnspots whispered.

Leafwind didn't answer but thought, _why StarClan, why?_ Robinheart came into the den followed by Silverlight. Robinheart was holding poppy seeds and borage. While Silverlight was holding Petalkit.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I did everything I could to save them."

Then Leafwind murmured, "we know. You're a great medicine cat, Robinheart."

Silverlight then placed Petalkit on Dawnspots's belly who began to suckle next to the two surviving kits.

"Here eat these. It will made the pain go away," Robinheart said, giving Dawnspots the herbs.

"No," she said. "I want to name them first."

The couple stared at the kits. Then Dawnspots said, "maybe Beechkit for the brown she kit and Nightkit for the black tom?"

"Those are perfect names," purred Leafwind.

Silverlight frowned, "but aren't they the dead ones?"

Dawnspots glared at the silver tabby and snarled, "they'll need names in StarClan!"

Leafwind twined his tail with his mate's and said, "the ginger tom's name should be Aspenkit."

The calico queen nodded and said, "and Honeykit for the tom with yellow fur."

"That's no name for a tom," Silverlight scoffed.

"Shut up!" Leafwind growled.

 **...**

Brokenkit froze when she saw two unmoving bodies of newborn kits. She felt Twistedfoot walk next to her.

"They were so young," Twistedfoot whispered.

Brokenkit didn't say anything as she watched Dawnspots and Leafwind sit their vigil for the kits. Petalkit, Aspenkit, and Honeykit were next to Dawnspots letting out squeaks as their mother and foster mother nuzzled the two dead kits.

She sighed and watched as stars started to appear in the sky. Brokenkit was about to eat a thrush but lost her appetite after seeing the dead kits.

Brokenkit then decided to go to her nest. She padded to the den and soon fell asleep.

 _ **(In her dream, warning blood, death)**_

 _"Why am I here?" She asked to no one in particular._

 _Brokenkit started walking only to find out she was going in circles._ _Then she felt someone watching her._

 _"Who, who's there," she asked._

Creepy, _she thought. Brokenkit heard a twig crack. She quickly turned and saw a familiar looking Tom and sighed in relief._

 _"Honeykit, where are we?" Brokenkit asked._

 _The tom didn't answer. She cocked her head and was about to say 'Honeykit?' When he flicked his tail as if saying 'stop talking'._

 _Then he meowed, "it's your fault."_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's all your fault!"_

 _Before she could reply the dead body of Twistedfoot appeared. Brokenkit was about to run to her friend's body but she couldn't move._

 _"NO!" Broken wailed._

 _Then a pack of russet creatures appeared and the word 'foxes' appeared in her head. Their teeth were dripping with saliva._

 _"This is your fault!" Honeykit snarled._

 _Then the foxes ripped into Twistedfoot. Brokenkit tried to run and defend Twistedfoot but she couldn't move._

 _By the time the foxes were done the only thing left of Twistedfoot was broken bones and fur._

 _"This is all your fault!"_

 _She shut her eyes but opened them once she heard a yowl of fear. She saw Honeykit, his eyes were wide but all there was, was white._

 _A jet black tom had pinned Honeykit to the ground. Brokenkit couldn't see the black tom's face but knew it was there._

 _"Help!" Honeykit wailed, a different tone in his voice._

 _Brokenkit tried to move but she felt something sucking her down. She looked at her paws and saw that she was sinking into the ground._

 _Brokenkit looked up to see the black tom had his jaws around Honeykit's neck. Brokenkit tried struggle free but it was no use._

 _She watched in horror as saw the black tom bite down on the kit's neck. She then heard an ear splitting crack as blood dripped from Honeykit's mouth._

 _'This is your fault, fox heart'_

 **(End of dream)**

Brokenkit woke up gasping, _it's just dream_ , she kept on telling herself that over and over again. _Or was it? Can something truly be a dream?_

* * *

Finally done! Sorry if it's short, I had to type this on a phone. Next chapter will be the apprentice ceremony. Here are some cookies for the long wait! (::)(::)(::)

Question: Who do you think will be Whitekit's mentor?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter!**

 **NAMELESS(guest): Here's a cookie for first reviewy! :3 (::)**

 **Frostshard: Just your average, everyday reviewer.**

 **Queen Eradrin: thank you! :D**

 **Crazy Fennec Fox: And there's more lovely dreams to come.**

 **Shimmerwish: I guess**

 **Spiritflare of Starclan: I've already chosen!**

 **Starbeams: It's really hard typing on a phone and I hate it when it corrects it even when it doesn't need correcting. In fact I'm typing this response on a phone.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, I repeat I do not own warriors! But the Erin Hunters do. :3**

 **(Brokenkit's POV)**

 **Chapter 5: apprentice at last**

Brokenkit shook her head, trying to get the dream out of her head but it wouldn't go away. She shivered at the memory of the dream. _It's your fault!_ Brokenkit remembered Honeykit's words like it was her tail.

"Were are you going?" Brokenkit asked as she saw Twistedfoot leave the den.

"To a special place in the forest," Twistedfoot then added. "I'll show you it when you're an apprentice"

 **...**

Brokenkit padded into the middle of camp. Today was unusually windy and she loved it when the wind lifted her white fur. She stared at Whitekit in confusion as he padded out of the nursery with pride. His fur was shiny and looked as though it was just groomed. Then she remembered, _today is me and Whitekit's apprentice ceremony!_

She quickly groomed her fur until it was like Whitekit's. Then she froze, _what if they delayed it?_ She shook her head. _Branchstar wouldn't dare._ Every heart beat that went by Brokenkit got more hopeful. Soon it was time.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey joined beneath the moss rock for a Clan meeting!" Branchstar yowled.

"Whitekit from this day forward you will be known as White _paw_. Robinheart will be your mentor."

"Robinwing," Silverlight's eyes were blazing. "I told you to get him Yellowthorn! My kit deserves the best!"

 _But I don't?_ Brokenkit's tail twitched, waiting for Branchstar's response. Bumblepaw and Beepaw were starring at Branchstar with interest.

"Silverlight," the leader said calmly. "I've seen Whitepaw and he looks more happier as a medicine cat."

The silver queen's whisker twitched. "I am his mother and he is better as a warrior and shows promise in becoming a fine leader."

For the first time during the ceremony Whitepaw interrupted, "but I want to be a medicine cat. They're just as important as warriors!"

Silverlight didn't meow another word and let the ceremony continue.

"Robinheart, are you ready to take an apprentice so soon after your mentor's death," Branchstar asked, eyes narrowed as he waited for the young medicine cat's response.

Robinheart's old mentor, Hazelwing, died of an unknown desease 7 moons ago. Hazelwing's desease was very strange and had infected five other cats, Blazefur and Appleshade of EchoClan and Tallpaw, Poppyleaf, and PerfectClan's old deputy, Hawkflight. The Clans called it White Foam because when you have it white foam bubbles from your lips. It turns a cat insane and if the sick cat bites you, you get it too. They dealt with it by killing the insane cats, it seemed harsh but it was the only way.

"Yes, I am ready," Robinheart said.

Silverlight led the chant, "Whitepaw! Whitepaw! Whitepaw!"

Brokenkit felt pricks of disapointment as she realized the ceremony was over. Her ears flattened against her skull and her tail drooped. Whitepaw, seeing his sister's hurt turned to Branchstar.

"What about Brokenkit? She's six moons old too."

Her ears pricked and she tried to stand on her haunches to get a better few. Cats who started to stand sat back down and stared at Whitepaw in shock. Brokenkit glanced to Silverlight. She expected to see disbelief and rage in her eyes but they betrayed no emotion.

Branchstar's ear twitched as he spoke, "fine. She'll become an apprentice if it makes the medicine cat apprentice happy. Brokenkit, you will now be known as Brokenpaw. Twistedfoot will be your mentor but I will chose your first duty as an apprentice, you will be changing the elder's bedding."

Only two cats cheered, Twistedfoot and Whitepaw. "Brokenpaw! Brokenpaw!"

She sighed, _what a glorious job. Changing the elder's bedding._ She sighed again and went into the medicine den to get moss. Brokenpaw padded into the medicine den to see Whitepaw and Robinheart talking to each other.

"Hi, Brokenpaw!" Whitepaw said cheerfully.

Brokenpaw felt a prick of jealousy as sharp as a thistle but shook it off. She should be proud of her brother, not jealous that he will get even more respect then she ever will.

"I need moss," Brokenpaw said.

Whitepaw nodded and flicked his tail to a fresh pile of clean moss, "Take as much as you want."

Brokenpaw's whisker twitched as she she grabbed a bundle then started toward the elder's den. Brokenpaw then started wondering how the elders would react when they saw her. She hadn't visited them because she feared their reaction. While she was thinking about the elders she bumped into a wall of leaves. She sniffed the air and realized she bumped into the elders' den.

Brokenpaw walked around the den until she found the entrance. She walked inside it, her tail twitching nervously.

"H-hi Harefur and Leapingtoad," Brokenpaw said while dropping the moss and cursing inside her head for her horrid voice.

When the elders heard her they flinched which burned her like the sparks of hot flames. She stared at Leapingtoad's eyes, expecting to see endless hate but instead saw glowing warmth.

"You, you don't hate?" Brokenpaw murmured, shocked.

"What did you say? My ears aren't what they used to be," Leapingtoad asked.

Harefur whispered what Brokenpaw had said into his ear.

"Of course we don't hate you!" Harefur purred, "do you really think rule 1 of the code is what I said days ago? Well it's not! I was just making a point. We are against those stupid rules."

Brokenpaw tried to purr but it just sounded like a dying bird to her.

"Do you need help with the moss," Leapingtoad asked.

Brokenpaw nodded with gratitude. Time passed as they talked and made nests and soon they were done.

"Thank you!" Brokenpaw called over her shoulder as she left the den.

 _Well that went better than I expected_ , she thought happily. Maybe apprentice chores won't be so bad? She heard pawsteps coming towards her and turned her head to see Twistedfoot coming toward her.

"It's about time," Twistedfoot said with fake annoyance.

The cream she-cat playfully swatted her ear with her claws sheathed. Brokenpaw tumbled backwards as if Twistedfoot used all her strength.

Twistedfoot sniffed then said, "Let's go on a tour of the territory and we might be able to go to the special place I was talking about."

 **...**

They had just completed the tour and didn't even see the hole territory. They had seen the EchoClan border and Brokenpaw remembered her surprise when she smelled the strange scent of her rival Clan. Another thing she had seen were 2 cats, Robinheart and Whitepaw when they were collecting herbs. They had seen some more things and Brokenkit had almost caught a sparrow. Now she was following Twistedfoot to the special place.

Brokenpaw's paws were sore and when Twistedfoot offered to stop so she could rest she just shook her head. After a few heart-beats they stopped next to a tree.

"This is it," Twistedfoot murmured.

Brokenpaw glanced at the area and asked, "I don't get it? What's so good about this place?"

Twistedfoot hesitated as grief clouded her gaze, "This is were Hickorybreeze died and was buried..."

Brokenpaw didn't say anything as she stared at the tree with determination. Hickorybreeze saw past Twistedfoot's paw like Whitepaw saw past her voice. That was when she vowed something she would never forget. _I well make the Clan see past my voice. I well make my parents proud of me, and I promise on my life that soon everyone will respect me._

Suddenly a thought flashed through her mind.

"What was your name before Twistedkit?"

Twistedfoot froze then whispered, "My name was-"

* * *

 **I know, it's short D: . And now you need to wait to see Twistedfoot's first name :3 MUHAHAHA! And if you ever wondered what PerfectClan's warrior code is here it is:㈴0**

 **Perfect cats must be respected**

 **Leader's word is law**

 **Imperfect cats don't go to gatherings, it will make the Clan look weak**

 **Perfect kits and elders must eat first**

 **Imperfect cats must do whatever perfect cats say no matter the cost**

 **Deputy becomes leader after leader retires or dies**

 **You must thank StarClan for prey**

 **Imperfect cats cannot become deputy, leader, or medicine cat**

 **On full moons there is to be a truce with the other Clan**

 **True warriors don't kill to win a battle**

 **Imperfect cats must be renamed as soon as possible when imperfection is discovered**

 **A deputy must be named before sun high the next day**

 **A warrior must defend and protect the Clan with his or her life**

 **Imperfect cats must not have kits with perfect cats or the Clan will have horrid luck until the kit(s) die**

 **...**

 **That's it. Please reveiw, follow, and fav and I shall update faster.**

 **The things that I used to type this: computer, Wii U game pad, and phone**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do yah like the new cover? Guess who made it? That's right! Me! No, I'm kidding Frostshard did.**

 **Reviews**

 **Shimmerwish: I know, we all hate cliff-hangers**

 **Frostshard: Awesome**

 **IHateSandclaw(guest): Wow, ok well here's the chapter. Oh and by the way I love your name. :3**

 **Crazy Fennec Fox: Thanksgiving oops... What I meant to say was thanks but I guess thanksgiving works too.**

 **Banana(guest): Bananakit? Is he/she like a kit made out of a bananas? If so can I eat it?**

 **Broken Of Towering Trees: I might add Terrokit but it would probably be when Brokenpaw gets her warrior name. I don't want too many unique cats I also don't want people asking to put their OCs in this. But if I were to put Terrokit I'd need to know his/her's age, gender, clan, appearance, why they are imperfect, etc. And to answer your question, the cats might kill the kits.**

 **Disclaimer: You probably already know this but I'm saying it anyways so deal with it. Warriors is owned by the Erin Hunters and I own nothing but this story, charactors, and plot.**

* * *

 **Brokenpaw's POV**

 **Chapter 6: Haunted Dreams**

Brokenpaw sighed and stared at the sky that glowed of countless stars. It was moon high but Brokenpaw couldn't sleep because of her dreams, but not just any dreams. Just the same nightmare over and over again, each a little different. So now she was thinking about the tour of the territory just a quarter moon ago. Brokenkit remembered Twistedfoot's real name, how could she forget?

 _"My name was_ **(and the moment of truth)** _Berrykit."_

Twistedfoot's words rang in her head. _Berrykit._ A beautiful name that Twistedfoot should still have. Then Twistedfoot's warrior name should have been Berry _shine_ , like her shining heart. Brokenpaw lingered on these thoughts for little longer then decided she should try and sleep.

 **...**

Brokenpaw regretted even closing her eyes that night. She had dreamed of Petalkit instead of Honeykit. She didn't know why, she hadn't even touched her yet. So why did she dream of the little she-kit? Brokenpaw couldn't wonder any longer because now it was a little after dawn and Twistedfoot was calling her for battle training.

She groggily got to her paws and clumsily padded out of the den. She was surprise as a blast of sun light hit her. It was the middle New-leaf and the Clans were welcoming the longer, warmer days and more prey. When Brokenpaw's eyes adjusted to the light she looked around and spotted Twistedfoot flicking her cream tail from side to side, patiently waiting for her apprentice. _I forgot, battle training!_

Brokenpaw ran to her mentor and skitted to a stop beside her. Now Brokenpaw was wide awake.

"Sorry, I was just getting used to the light," Brokenpaw said.

Twistedfoot purred, "I was just like you once, full of so much energy and spirit. With warm weather there will be more kits."

Brokenpaw cocked her head, "but what if they're 'imperfect'?"

"You mean unique? Then we'll have more company, _and maybe put a stop to this so called imperfection."_ Twistedfoot said the last part in a quiet tone.

Brokenpaw nodded, eyeing the fresh-kill pile.

"Why don't you go eat something before training," Twistedfoot said, noticing Brokenpaw's lack of attention.

Before Twistedfoot could say anymore, Brokenpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile. She had found that her favorite type of prey was mouse awhile ago. She spotted the brown rodent and was about to get it when her father, Birchfur, took it. _Really? I guess I can just eat a water vole._

She quickly grabbed it before anyone else could and took it to a bush. The water vole was small and looked barely out of it's nest. She was about to take a bite when she heard two voices. Brokenpaw strained to hear what they were talking about.

"Dawnspots's kits and foster kit should be opening their eyes any day now."

 _Foxpelt_ , she thought as she heard the deep meow of the ginger tom.

"I heard that Aspenkit and Honeykit are growing fast...Petalkit isn't growing...all," said a cat Brokenpaw guessed was Stormleaf, but she couldn't here everything the gray she-cat had said.

Brokenpaw then decided to stop eavesdropping and ate the young water vole. When she was done she buried the fur and bones, getting slightly reminded of her haunted dreams. Suddenly she remembered Twistedfoot and raced to her mentor.

 **...**

"Okay Speckledpaw, show me what you know," Twistedfoot said.

Twistedfoot had started calling her Speckledpaw not too long ago when no one was watching. It made her forget about her voice and feel accepted and normal. The two cat's bond grew more and more every day. When Brokenpaw was first claimed 'imperfect' Twistedfoot had felt like a distant friend. Now Twistedfoot felt like family.

When Brokenpaw woke from a nightmare while Twistedfoot was awake she had offered to share a nest with Brokenpaw. She remembered the battle moves Birchfur had taught her when she was 3-5 moons old. Silverlight wasn't happy, saying she was too young but Brokenpaw wouldn't listen. Suddenly she remembered a move she had practiced when she was a young kit. She charged at Twistedfoot and narrowed her eyes.

Just as Brokenpaw expected, Twistedfoot swerved to the left. The cream she-cat was about to say something but Brokenpaw cut her off by leaping onto her back. Brokenpaw nipped Twistedfoot then jumped off the back of her mentor and landed clumsily on grass. Brokenpaw stumbled and before she could stand Twistedfoot pinned her.

"Did I do good?" Brokenpaw rasped, suddenly remembering her voice.

"You did great but you need to improve your balance. If I was an enemy you would be dead."

Brokenpaw then asked, "If the Clan thinks we're weak then why do we need to train for battle?"

"Good question," Twistedfoot said. "Because if a rogue attacks you, how will you defend yourself without training? Also if the camp gets attacked by ruthless foxes you'll need to defend the kits. Who cares which Clan the kit is in, all kits deserves a chance in life."

"That makes sense," Brokenpaw murmured.

"Let's just get back to training."

 **...(Wow, there's a lot of time skips in this chapter)...**

The sun was setting by the time they were done training. Her body was aching and she was hoping for a mouse on the fresh-kill pile. Her wish came true when she saw the pile. There were three mice, two birds, one vole, and a rabbit.

"It seems like the hunting patrols were very successful," Twistedfoot meowed.

Brokenpaw nodded in agreement. She was about to take a mouse when a cat walked in front of her. _Will I ever get my mouse?_ She examined the cat that blocked her and realized it was an apprentice, not just any apprentice though. It was bright, cheerful Beepaw.

"Hi Brokenpaw, can you search the elders for ticks? I promised Bumblepaw I would go hunting with him."

 _Was that desperation in her meow? I was probably just imagining it._

After deciding what to do she said, "fine."

Brokenpaw expected Beepaw to cringe from her voice but the white and black she-cat just pelted to her brother. _StarClan,_ _was I c_ _ursed to never taste mouse again?_ She sighed and started padding toward the elders' den. She soon reached it and was greeted by a sleeping Harefur and a Leapingtoad lazily flicking his tail from side to side.

"Hi Leapingtoad. Do you have any ticks?" Brokenpaw asked.

That woke Harefur and got Leapingtoad's attention. The cream elder shook his head. _Thank StarClan!_ Just then Harefur raised her and scratched her ear.

"I think I have a tick on my ear and back," Harefur muttered.

 _Mouse-dung!_ Brokenpaw sighed and started looking through Harefur's brown fur. Soon she found a brown speck and realized it was a tick. She braced herself then tried to get the little insect but it would come off. She tried again but it wouldn't yield. Brokenpaw growled in frustration.

"Why don't you use mouse bile," Harefur suggested.

 _Mouse bile. Why didn't I think of that before!?_ She heard the young warriors talking about mouse bile when saying how relieved they were to no longer do chores. She walked out of the den and started toward the medicine den. She glanced at the fresh-kill pile and realized two of the mice were gone.

Brokenpaw started walking faster and reached the medicine den after a few heartbeats. The medicine den was a hollowed oak tree with brambles weaved together in the front. She went inside it and spotted Yellowthorn sitting the middle of the den. The yellow furred deputy glanced at her with warm eyes. _Wait, what?_

"Hello, Brokenpaw. What do you need," Yellowthorn said in a calm voice.

"I just need mouse bile for the elder's ticks. Why are you here?" Brokenpaw asked.

Yellowthorn lifted her paw and revealed a brown thorn. Then she flicked her tail in a direction as a she said, "The mouse bile is over there. Just get some moss and dip it in the liquid."

Not wanting to touch the foul smelling liquid, Brokenpaw took a random stick with moss and dipped it in the mouse bile. She quickly left the den but heard Yellowthorn say something.

She paused and pricked her ears and heard Yellowthorn say, "Make sure to lick it off your paws when your done using it. If you wash it off in a puddle or stream it will make the water taste bad."

Brokenpaw nodded and went towards the elder's den. _Well that was very nice of her. Maybe the Clan is starting to see past my voice._ While she was thinking she almost dropped the mouse bile but quickly recovered. Soon she was at the elders den.

"It's about time," Harefur said while trying to itch her back.

"Sowee, I gof distwacted," Brokenpaw apologized, her voice muffled by the stick.

Leapingtoad purred in amusement. Brokenpaw walked slowly toward Harefur and when she was next to the brown elder she carefully set the stick and moss next to her tail to search for ticks. Brokenpaw quickly found one then dabbed the brown tick with the mouse bile. The small blood sucking insect loosened it's grip and Brokenpaw brushed it out of Harefur's fur with ease. She did the same with three other ticks, aware of her aching muscles from battle training.

All Brokenpaw wanted to do now was sleep in her warm nest without a single nightmare. She just didn't understand why she dreamed these nightmares and were they came from.

"Thanks," Harefur's voice brought her back to the present.

Brokenpaw stared her paws and realized the tips had mouse bile on it. Remembering what Yellowthorn had told her, Brokenpaw licked her paw then staggered backwards in disgust. It was the most horrible thing she tasted in her life. She glanced at Harefur who was starring at her with sympathy.

"Your not supposed to lick it off or you'll have a bad tast in your mouth for days. Your supposed to wash it off in a stream," Harefur said.

 _Yellowthorn lied to me! How dare she?_ Brokenpaw stormed out of the den in anger while taking the stick with her. The anger she felt toward the Clan's deputy tasted worse than any kind of mouse bile and made her forget how tired she was.

 **...**

She was almost done getting mouse bile off her paws. Brokenpaw was at the stream next to the border. On days like these she wondered why she was even born **(silly Brokenpaw! You were born for the entertainment of others...and something else that's very important...)**. She stared at her reflection in the stream, _why can't my voice be as beautiful as my appearance?_

As she was leaving her fur got stuck on a holly bush. She quickly yanked it free, leaving a tuft of her white fur behind. Brokenpaw's anger dissolved as she padded back to camp, looking half asleep on her paws.

 **...**

As she returned to camp she stared at the fresh kill pile with hope but all that was left was a thrush and two voles. She sighed as she sat next to the fresh-pile. Suddenly a mouse fell in front of her. _What in StarClan's name?_

"Here," a familiar voice said.

"Thanks Beepaw," Brokenpaw said, a little confused.

Beepaw must have noticed Brokenpaw's confusion because she said, "It's for checking the elders for ticks for me."

As Beepaw walked away Brokenpaw took a bite out of the mouse, though she lost some of her appetite because of the mouse bile.

 ** _...In Brokenpaw's dream..._**

 _She looked Honeykit in terror, not wanting another dream._

 _"Wake up!" Honeykit yowled._

 _"I want to but I can't!" Brokenpaw wailed, her voice making her flinch._

 _"Wake up! Something is happening!" Honeykit screeched._

 _Brokenpaw shut her eyes as tight as she could but opened them as wide as moons as claws raked both of her sides. She sared at Honeykit with a mixture of terror and horror. Brokenpaw started to shake as the smell of her own blood blocked her senses._

 _"WAKE UP!" Honeykit's scream hurt her ears and it seemed to echo around her._

 _Suddenly black spots danced across her vision as everything started to fade..._

 ** _...Brokenpaw is awake now..._**

Brokenpaw woke up gasping. She slowly became calm and reminded herself it was just a dream. _Nothing is going to happen._ Honeykit was wrong, nothing was happening. It was dawn and the morning seemed peaceful, the sky was full of the sweet song of early birds and the forest was blooming.

Suddenly a voice screamed, "Please Branchstar! Please, don't do it!"

Dread bit into Brokenpaw's skin like a hungry tick.

* * *

 **Done. That's right the chapter is over. I saw how much you LOVED the last cliff-hanger so I made another one. And now I give you permission to ask "What have you done, Branchstar?" Wait hold on the chapter isn't over yet! :3**

* * *

 **Stranger's POV(Moon high)**

A silhouette figure silently stalked through the grass. It's eyes narrowed as it saw a tuft of fur lifting in the cool breeze. The shape delicately walked towards the fur, careful not to fall into the stream. Day and night the stranger thought of one thing. Plotting for moons on something that almost made it insane. _Revenge._

The silhouette reached the tuft of fur in no time. The stranger sniffed the fur but shook it's head in disappointment. _It's not her._ It came to a sudden stop when a faint scent reached it's nostrils. _Could it be the one I've been searching for moons?_

 _Yes! It's her!_ The creature almost yowled in joy.

"Now that I found you I can have my revenge," it said, voice laced with venom.

This time the creature wouldn't run away because it _was_ insane. Insane for revenge.

* * *

 **Now it's over! I just realized I forgot to add some to the warrior code: perfect kits cannot be left to die no matter what. I kind of want to make another series after this one called Silverlight's fate or Sandclaw's heartbreak. This chapter is two times longer than the last chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Question: Who do you think was the stranger? You never know. It could have been Sandclaw, Discord, or maybe someone new...**

 **Question2: What's the difference between a night terror and a nightmare?**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now I must start my not-so-epic search for a beta reader, wish me luck.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Broken Of Towering Trees: Who knows...except for me... I thought a night terror was when one is partially awake and has a sudden sense of terror and scream or something.**

 **Flamepelt the Cat: Well it might be Branchstar but you'll just need to wait and see.**

 **Spiritflare of Starclan: OMSC Spirit why didn't you tell sooner before I published chapter 6? COOKIES FOR ALL! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Mossberry: Meh. Wait hold on, what do you mean by add?!**

 **Amberstorm233: It seems like a lot of FanFiction writers are also members of BlogClan.**

Toaster Stroodal: *Screeches* Thank you! :D! Uh oh, I think I may have broken your ears...

 **Thanks for 3 favorites and 8 follows**

 **Disclaimer: Once again I don't own warriors, the Erin Hunters do.**

 **Thank you for 6 Favorites and 10 Follows**

* * *

 **Petalkit's POV**

 **Chapter 7: Too short**

The little white she-kit yawned, feeling her brothers' warm bodies against her fluffy kit fur. She hadn't open her eyes yet and wondered whether it was dawn or maybe moon high. She tried to stand but her tiny legs wobbled and Petalkit felt unstable. She let out a small squeak as a gust of cold air surprised her and her legs buckled beneath her. Mama put her huge, warm tail around her kits.

Petalkit buried deeper into Mama's belly fur. Every thing was perfect and nothing can go wrong. _As long as I'm with Dawnspots, Honeykit, and Aspenkit everything will be okay,_ she told herself. Petalkit loved her life, it seemed perfect. She loved the rhythm breathing of her family and the way Mama's milk made her feel happy and warm.

Life would always be this way, Petalkit was sure. But she had never known the dangers of the world, this was just the way it was for as long as Petalkit could remember. All she did was wake up, drink milk, sleep, wake, eat, listen to the warriors talking, practice walking, sleep, eat, then sleep some more. The only exciting thing that happened was a new smell. Though sometimes she dreamed of being left in a strange world with milk scent leaving her.

Their was also this wierd strong smell coming from milk scent. Then came hunger, so much hunger pain. Since milk scent smelled of milk she tried to drink but squeaked in frustration when nothing came. As more hunger pain came she mewed and squeaked hoping for Mama to wake her up from this loneliness. But before she woke strange smells surrounded her.

She felt strange vibrations coming from them and guessed they were saying things. She felt them talking but could never hear them as if it were a time before her ears opened. She had decided to call the animals strong-scent like how milk scent got her name. Petalkit had always been cold in the dreams and didn't how long she was on the soft yet spiky floor under her. After that a feline mouth started carrying her but then she always woke up next to her brothers and Mama.

Petalkit always had strange dreams like that. Petalkit nuzzled deeper into Mama's fur. After that she fell into the rhythm rise and fall of her family's soft breathing. Soon she couldn't stay awake much longer...

 **...**

Petalkit let out a yawn as she woke. _Is it morning all ready?_ Even though she couldn't see Mama, Petalkit felt Mama's gaze on her pelt. She stretched until her hind paws bumped into something. Suddenly she felt the urge to see.

She wanted to see Mama and her brothers. Petalkit wanted to see instead of smell her brothers. She wanted to walk and know were she was going for once. _Maybe just one peek of the world won't hurt._ Petalkit started focusing on her eyes and her desire to see the world.

Petalkit inhaled a deep breath then tried to open her eyes. Nothing. She huffed in frustration then tried again and was surprised when it worked. She staggered backwards as a blast of light and blurry colors attacked her. After blinking her eyes for awhile she adjusted to the light and yelped when a huge face with warm amber eyes lay infront of her.

The thing blinked at her as a familiar smell found her nose.

"M-mama, i-is that you?" Petalkit stuttered.

The strange she-cat smiled warmly saying, "Yes Petalkit, I am your mother."

Petalkit glanced at two warm bodies sleeping next to her.

"Those are your brothers," Mama said.

Her family was huge compared to Petalkit. It made her feel uncomfortable and feel like a small drop of milk. But nonetheless they were her family. Everything was still foggy but at least she could see. Petalkit froze as a weird pink thing came at her.

She was frozen in place but soon realized it was Mama's tongue as it licked her tiny ear. Petalkit searched Mama's eyes but all she saw was love, warmth, and something else that Petalkit thought was strange. Suddenly a cat walked into the nursery. Mama paused mid-lick when she saw the mysterious tom. He stared at Petalkit and Petalkit was a bit scared by the icey blue eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul.

"You must be Petalkit, right?" He asked gruffly.

Petalkit gulped then shakily nodded. This strange tom was huge and Petalkit felt he could break her with one swipe of his giant paw. Was that disappointment in his voice?

"She opened her eyes earlier today, Branchstar," Mama said while narrowing her eyes.

Branchstar then said, "I need to speak to you, Dawnspots. Away from the kits."

Mama nodded and gently stood on her paws. Mama put moss on her kits then followed Branchstar out of the den. Petalkit pricked her ears and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Petalkit isn't growing. You know what's going to happen now, I'm sorry."

 _What's going to happen now?_

Petalkit shuddered as she heard the horror in mama's voice, "Please Branchstar! Please, don't do it!"

"Shhh! Your going to wake everyone! And I have to do it."

"B-but Petalkit still drinks milk..."

"Then feed her after Honeykit and Aspenkit. She'll just sleep in the other den, we don't want her tainting Aspenkit and Honeykit."

 _The 'other den'?_

"Fine."

Petalkit never heard Mama sounding so defeated. After that a strange cat came into the den. The next thing she knew was that she was starting to get carried by her loose neck fur.

"Mama! Mama, help me!" Petalkit wailed while flailing her paws.

It only seemed to get the attention of her brothers. They mewled and sqeaked saying thing like 'Sister, sister!' and 'Were is sister's warmth and smell?' also 'Were is Mama and sister?!'. Petalkit tried flailing and calling for Mama but it didn't work. The stranger carried her into the cold outside world. _Were's Mama, doesn't she care about me?_

She found Mama but was surprised to see Mama's eyes were watery with unshed tears. Mama then started mouthing 'I love and I'm so sorry.' _What's happening. Why won't Mama help me, can she help me?_ She let out an _oof_ as the cat dropped onto the floor.

Petalkit glanced at her surrounding and started wishing for everyone to stop starring at her as if she'd grown a second head. She spotted Branchstar standing on a tall mossy rock and wondered why some cats were starring at him with admiration and respect. Soon Petalkit found that her eyes lay on a black and white she-cat next to a taller cream she-cat with a twisted paw. _I wonder what happened to her._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Moss-Rock for a Clan meeting," Branchstar yowled.

It seemed to Petalkit the call was useless because it looked like everyone was already here. But in fact not everyone was there because suddenly two frail looking cats walked out of a den. At first they seemed like normal cats but Petalkit was surprised to see endless wisdom reflect in their eyes. Petalkit looked away as the elderly cats stared at her, she wondered what they saw when they looked at her.

"We are gathered here to name a cat -or rather kit- imperfect!"

 _Wait, imperfect? What is he talking about and which kit?_ That sent a wave whispers and silent gossip through the camp.

"Petalkit, come," Branchstar said.

Nervous, Petalkit clumsily stumbled toward the Moss-Rock. She stopped walking once she reached the mossy rock. She gulped, waiting for Branchstar to say something.

"Petalkit, from this day forward you will now be know as an imperfect cat. Thus you will now be known as _Little_ kit, for your tiny appearance."

"Littlekit! Littlekit! Littlekit!"

 _Wait no, stop! You can't change my name with my permission_ , Petalkit thought, wanting to yowl the words at the chanting cats. She was about to go back to the nursery, to Aspenkit and Honeykit, when a tail rested on her shoulders. Petalkit leaped to her paws in surprise. She looked up and realized it was the cream she-cat with the twisted paw.

"Follow me," she murmured in a sweet voice.

She wanted to follow but she needed to see Mama and her brothers, "I, I need to go back to the nursery. I want to see my family."

But the she-cat just shook her head with sympathy and pity, "You can't. It'll only make things complicated and worse."

Petalkit nodded, unable to talk because of the lump in her throat. She knew if she talked she would cry for sure, she just didn't want to cry, not yet. They made a small journey toward the 'imperfect cats den'. She almost stumbled to a halt when she heard two cats talking to one another. She pricked her ears.

"We should have never took her into the Clan."

"I know how you feel, now Littlekit is just another mouth to feed."

Littlekit froze and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Petalkit?" the she-cat meowed in a questioning tone. "Petalkit, come."

Littlekit glared at the she-cat, "Littlekit, it's Littlekit now. What were they talking about?"

The she-cat's expression changed, "I'll tell you later."

Littlekit felt uncomfortable in the sudden silence. As they continued the small journey she met more cats, each as 'kind' as the last. Later they reached a young white and black she-cat. The she-cat was rather beautiful. But then the she-cat surprised Littlekit when she opened her mouth and spoke.

"Hi Twistedfoot, so this must be Petalkit," the young she-cat said.

As Littlekit winced she saw hurt in the black and white she-cat's eyes which made Littlekit feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just surpr-" but Littlekit shut her mouth as the she-cat shook her head.

As they walked into the den questions danced on her tongue, "Why did they change my name? Who are you cats? What were those cats talking about me being an extra mouth to feed?"

The two cats stared at each other, the white and black one about to try to explain everything.

* * *

 **Yes, the chapter is, in fact, finished. And guess what?(WHAT?! *the peoples asked*) While you were reading this I found a beta reader! Yay...:D Please follow, favorite, and review and prepare to spend 10 minutes of your life reading the next chapter! (No refunds on 10 minutes of your life)**

 **Question: Could this story reach 50 or more reviews by next chapter?**

 **Question(for Spirit): Did you like chapter? Cause it's the POV of your OC! (Obviously)**

 **COOKIES FOR ALL! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **–Thank you, G** **hostly Tiger in a Storm for being an awesome beta reader.**

 **PS: Before the next update I will be updating and fixing grammar mistakes in the last chapters, sorry Ghostly Tiger in a Storm but I need to do this one on my own.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brokenpaw walked beside a tree before deciding to sit down. Her tail twitched nervously as she mentally prepared to speak.

Finally, she spoke...

"Judging by the title, you probably know that I'm cancelling the story. I'm sorry but I lost all the interest I once had with writing. I can't and won't write anymore. However, with bad news comes good news. I'm turning it into a comic.

I have already submitted the cover of the comic on my DA account (Pebble-That-Shines). If you wish to see just google my DA name and you'll find it. I have made some changing to the story. Like how instead of Brokenpaw with broken voice it will be Scarpaw with one eye missing. That is all, bye."

And with that, she walked away into the green-leaf forest.


End file.
